


Did I imagine it?

by Yennefer_Maleficent_Black



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black/pseuds/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black
Summary: Set in S2 after Medusa, where Kara makes the decision to trust Lena and show her what it is to be loved unconditionally.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241





	Did I imagine it?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what happened here, so just... surprise?. Hope you'll enjoy this one! Also, I don't know how to do tags so please forgive me. Or teach me because I am lost.

“Miss Luthor, your 3 o’clock is here.” Shocked, Lena took a glance at her wristwatch. She and Kara had been lost in conversation for two hours, their lunch was long since eaten – with Karan proving once again that she could eat ungodly amounts of food.

Of course, Lena had her suspicion as to why that was, but she didn’t want to call Kara out on it. The two of them had only been friends for a couple of moths, and it really wasn’t any of her business. Besides, she was a Luthor, so earning someone else’s trust was hard enough as it was, she didn’t need to go around and scare the blonde.

“Gosh! I didn’t realise I took up so much of your time, Lena! Let me get out of your hair, and text me about the next time we can do this again?” A tad gobsmacked, Lena nodded, not really processing the amount of excitement in her friend’s voice.

A big smile shone on Kara’s face, lighting up the whole room. Surprise washed over Lena when she found herself enveloped in a fleeting but firm hug. At the door, Kara stopped briefly to look back and say, “have a nice day, I love you.”

* * *

That evening, on the other side of the town, Kara picked at her food listlessly while deeply lost in thought. Alex, who had come over to watch a movie, eyed her suspiciously and asked, “Kara? Are you sick? It’s not like you to scorn dumplings.”

Not raising her head, Kara looked at her from underneath her thick lashes, contemplating her course of action before throwing down her chopsticks. Heaving a sigh, Kara turned her head and looked out the window. “It’s Lena,” she mumbled.

Confused, Alex got up from her chair, sensing that this was an important issue, and sat down next to Kara. Taking the plate from the blonde and placing it on the table, she asked, “what about her, Kara? Did she do something?”

As her sister’s words registered in her brain, she blinked a few times before turning her gaze to her sister. A frown on her face, she indignantly said, “what? No! Alex, she is the reason aliens, myself included, can still live on this planet. It’s just… you know how I tell all my friends that I love them? Just… just answer the question, please.”

After a moment’s contemplation, Alex said, “well yes. You have a giant heart full of love that you freely give out to the people that deserve it. With you being a good judge of character, it usually hits the right people. You just… love people. That’s just who you are.”

Chewing on her lip, Kara nodded and frowned even deeper. Alex laid a hand on her shoulder in reassurance and asked, “what happened, Kara?”

“It’s just that I said it to her today and… she looked so shocked. And that’s when I realised that she grew up with the Luthors, and what that could have meant for her. I mean what if she hasn’t been shown unconditional love before, hm? What if the only love she knows is connected to her doing something? I can’t just… she has been betrayed all her life. I can’t do that too, Alex. I think I need to tell her,” Kara said with conviction in her voice.

It was clear to Alex that she was sure of this. In Alex’s dark eyes shone both trepidation and acceptance. She knew that, after all Lena had done, she had more than proven her trustworthiness. Nodding, her sister said, “okay. When will you tell her?”

When blue eyes wandered to her phone, Alex immediately understood that she had to do it this evening. Kara breathed a sigh of relief when Alex nodded in understanding, said goodnight and wished her good luck. Of course, she owed her sister a movie night now, but that could wait. They had time, after all. The world wasn’t ending anytime soon, not on her watch anyway.

Picking up the phone, she dialled Lena’s number, her leg bouncing up and down, getting rid of nervous energy that was coursing through Kara’s veins. All too soon, she heard Lena’s concerned voice, asking her if she was alright, and she felt her throat constrict. Kara cleared her throat and said, “yes, Lena. I’m good. In fact, I was wondering if it was okay if I came over? There is something we should talk about.”

When the other end of the line went dangerously quiet, Kara mentally kicked herself for the wording. In what universe had ‘we should talk’ ever been a good thing? Before she could say anything, Lena curtly asked, “sure. Do you need me to send my chauffeur?”

“Ah, no. I’m nearby actually. See you in a minute.” With that, she hung up, preventing Lena from giving a sarcastic reply. Quickly, she changed out of her pyjamas and flew out the window, landing in the alleyway close to Lena’s building a short while later. It had taken a lot of discipline not to simply land on her best friend’s balcony.

She knew, however, that she had to do this the right way. Because of that, she trapped herself in the elevator which always took a ridiculous amount of time to reach the top floor.

As soon as she stepped outside, she saw Lena standing by her open apartment door. With a grave look on her face, she sipped her red wine as she watched Kara approach. The expression in her beautiful, green eyes was mournful and Kara couldn’t keep herself from pulling the brunette into a tight hug.

When Lena just stood there, a frown formed on Kara’s face and she pulled back, far enough to look Lena in the face. Her expression was guarded. Narrowing her eyes, she looked into Kara’s eyes and asked, “did I imagine it?”

Confused, Kara stepped back and eyed her, feeling lost. Obviously frustrated, Lena threw back the rest of her wine and turned around, wandering back into the apartment.

A little unsure of herself, Kara followed the brunette, closing the door behind her. In the kitchen, Lena refilled her wineglass. After setting down the bottle, she released a deep breath, turned to Kara and demanded, “back in the office, the last thing you said to me, did I imagine that?”

“Did you imagine me saying I love you? No, Lena. I said that. And I meant it too,” said Kara incredulously. To her, there was no reasonable explanation as to why Lena would think she imagined it. Then again, Kara couldn’t understand.

For a long moment, Lena looked at her. It was as though she was trying to catch Kara in a lie. Seemingly not finding one, she cleared her throat, eyes flickering to the side as she asked, “then why are you here now? Why talk now?”

Taken aback by her protective stance, Kara stepped closer to Lena. Carefully taking Lena’s hands into her own, she looked deep into green eyes, trying to convey as many feelings as possible as she said, “we need to talk _because_ I meant it, okay? Because I need to tell you something you deserve to know, so… can we please sit down and talk?”

Resolve visibly melting away, Lena gave her a timid but warm smile. Slowly, Lena pulled her hands back and, glass in hand, walked towards the living room. She plopped onto the couch unceremoniously, turned to Kara and said, “so, what gives you so much trouble that you had to tell me at this hour, Kara? Why now?”

Sitting down cautiously, Kara gathered all the courage she had and responded, “because I meant it. But I can’t say I love you and keep secrets from you at the same time.”

Before she got any further, Lena sat up a bit straighter and interrupted her, “Kara, everyone has secrets. You don’t need to spill your guts because you feel as though you have something to prove.”

Not having any of it, Kara didn’t wait for Lena to finish as she took off her glasses and pulled the hairband from her hair. With unwavering determination and her voice full of conviction, she insisted, “I don’t have anything to prove, Lena. But I also refuse to keep a side of myself from you and deceive you in the process. You deserve to be loved, unconditionally, and that also involves trusting you. And I trust you with all I have.”

Lena’s eyes were wide, and Kara fidgeted under her gaze. Her best friend was one of the most intelligent people on the planet, so Kara didn’t have to say it. Eyebrow raised for just a second, Lena quietly admitted, “I already knew that you are also the girl of steel.”

Shock washed over Kara. It must’ve been visible on her face, because Lena added, “look, obviously Kara and Supergirl have never been seen together, at least not by me. You look the same except for the glasses and just a few months back you said that you didn't need your parking ticket validated because you flew to L-Corp on a bus. I’m not an idiot, you know.”

Realisation dawned on her and Kara bowed her head in embarrassment. That slip-up would haunt her in her dreams until the end of eternity. Lena moved and Kara turned her head to watch her. Slowly, Lena crouched down in front of her and laid a hand on Kara’s cheek. When she spoke her voice was full of wonder, “Kara don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful but, why me?”

“Because you’re good, Lena. And if you knew, and the reason you didn’t say anything is your last name, then I’m sorry. Because as your friend it would’ve been my job to reassure you. Lena, you are kind, and brave, and oh, so good and I love you for that.” Kara was insistent, and as she talked, she got off the couch to kneel in front of Lena. By the end, her best friend had tears in her eyes.

* * *

A few months later, their relationship was stronger than most things Kara knew. In that time, she had made it a point to underline her feelings and trust at every turn.

When they accused Lena of busting Lillian out of prison, Kara refused to believe it even for the fraction of a second. The minute Kara knew she was home safe again, she flew to Dublin to get Lena her favourite pastries.

Kara put love and care into every gesture. Every hug, every ‘get home safe’-text and every casual touch were designed to make Lena feel loved.

In return, Lena was there whenever she needed her and proved to be one of the most reliable allies Kara had. Unfortunately, that meant that she also had a target on her back. Not necessarily because she was friends with Supergirl, but because she simply was present.

Ultimately, Rhea got to her. Kara didn’t know how or why, all she knew was that at some point, she couldn’t reach Lena anymore. That she had all but fallen off the map. And at that moment she had realised, under no circumstances could she lose her best friend.

The prospect of losing her made her chest feel too tight to breathe and she was fully aware that she was experiencing a panic attack. Because losing the brunette was out of the question, Kara had been almost happy to work with Lillian after thinking through her initial concerns.

Now, three days after they had laced earth’s air with lead to get rid of Rhea, Kara was hovering over Lena’s balcony, just out of view. She had used there past days to mourn the loss of Mon-El because, despite his faults, she had loved him, and losing him hurt. It was bearable, though. Being able to cope with his departure was part of making Kara realise one thing: She may have loved Mon-El, but she loved Lena more.

At least now she knew exactly why it hadn’t sat well with her when Jack had taken her out to dinner.

“Are you going to float out there for the whole night, or will you come in?” The sudden interruption of her thoughts startled her, but she quickly recovered and followed Lena inside. Catching herself, Kara refrained from asking how she had known that Kara was there. Lena was a billionaire and a genius, if anyone had an air-tight security system, it was her.

Slender arms encircled her waist, pulling her into a tight hug. Returning the embrace without a second thought, Kara relaxed as she breathed in Lena’s scent and concentrated on her heartbeat. At some point, she may have been scared to admit it, but this was right. If there was one place in the universe she truly belonged, then that place was right here in Lena’s arms.

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Lena whispered in her hair, before slowly letting go. Sadness in her eyes, Kara reassured her, “it’s not your fault, Lena. And, if I’m being honest, what I did was not entirely selfless, either.”

Calmly, Lena took Kara’s hand and pulled her to the sofa before asking her what she meant by that. Sitting close to Lena, Kara brought her free hand up to her friend’s cheek, gently sweeping her thumb across it as she explained, “when Rhea took you from us, took you from me, the most important thing for me was getting you back. Getting you to safety. Lacing earth’s atmosphere with lead wasn’t just about saving the planet, it was about saving you. Because you’re the most important person on this planet for me, and I love you.”

Kara couldn’t help but notice how her best friend’s heartbeat quickened, how her gaze dropped to the blonde’s lips and how she bit her own lip in response. Over the past weeks, situations like this one had occurred more and more. Until today, however, Kara hadn’t paid them any attention.

This evening, however, she actively looked for them for signs that the attraction was mutual. All she needed was Lena leaning in, and when she did, she surged forward and pressed her lips to Lena’s. They weren’t gentle, no. Their kiss was harsh, filled with desperation and desire. So much so that it made Kara question when exactly Lena had started feeling like this about her.

Eventually, they broke apart. Smiling happily, Kara brushed a lock of dark hair out of Lena’s face, admiring her beauty as though she was looking at her for the first time. A chuckle passed Lena’s lips and she breathed, “I love you too, you know, just for the record. I almost killed mother when she abandoned you on that ship.”

A grin on her face, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena tightly and leaned back until she was laying down, Lena atop of her. Kara closed her eyes, completely enjoying the feeling of the brunette’s weight against her. After a while, Lena asked, “Kara, are you aware of the fact that we are floating right now?”

Bringin them back down gently, Kara looked at her with a sheepish look and said, “sorry about that, it happens sometimes.” Gazing at Lena for a moment, she gathered her courage again and asked, “so is there any chance you might want to have dinner with me sometime?”

Beaming at her, Lena eagerly responded, “yes, but only under one condition: you spend the night. No funny business, of course, I just don't think either of us wants to be alone tonight.”

Sitting up with a smile on her face, Kara pressed a gentle kiss on Lena’s forehead and whispered, “deal.”

She was right where she needed to be, and she prayed to Rao that she would never have to leave again.


End file.
